It has been found that N8-cyclohexyl(3H)adenosine binding sites are not associated with axons or terminals of serotonergic, noradrenergic, and cholinergic neurons in the hippocampus but may be associated with intrinsic neurons of the hippocampus which do not appear to be innervated by noradrenergic, cholinergic or serotonergic axons. It has been shown that THIP-induced analgesia in the mouse hot plate test does not involve an interaction with opiate receptors, bicuculline-sensitive GABA receptors, or the recognition site for baclofen. However, activation of serotonergic receptors potentiate the opiate- or THIP-induced elevation in nociceptive threshold. Finally, it has been demonstrated that ethanol specifically reduces the turnover rate of acetylcholine in the cortex and at the same time the body temperature is reduced. Maintenance of normal body temperature reverses the reduction in acetylcholine turnover.